Scars
by guardianranger
Summary: Alexis is the adopted daughter to Lt. Matt Casey and Detective Jay halstead, there is alot of damaged everyone has to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Meet several foster kids whose foster parents were arrest for selling drugs.

Lt. Matt Casey and Detective Jay Halstead would mainly be the one to punish Alexis-who they had rescued 5 months ago.

Name: Alexis (Waters)-biological parents deceased

Age: 18 years old

Memories: Acting like 5-12 years old.

Dr. Will halstead, Dr. Connor rhodes and kelly severide would help in any way they could.

Peter Stone finding out his daughter who was also involved:

Alvina Stone

Age: 15 years old

Mom:Deceased

Dad: Peter Stone-

In foster care over 4 years.

Natalie and Sara had already warn the men about Alexis conditions.

It's been over 9 months since the rescue operation in a fire.

Alexis conditions might not ever get better.

Alvina Stone memories were similar to alexis.

"Alexis, come on sweetie we have to get you ready for the day"said Matt Casey waking Alexis up in her bedroom.

Alexis stirs-but doesn't move.

Sighs

Slowly picks up Alexis in his arms, already knowing she's not a morning person.

Kelly Severide met Matt Casey the house they share with Jay,will and connor.

They decided wouldn't put Alexis in school-due to her conditions-tutors would have to the firehouse.

Arrived at the firehouse.

"Uh! How's Alexis doing?"asked brian ortis.

"Alexis is still asleep"answered kelly.

Matt Casey carrying Alexis in his arms, brought her to the office he has at the firehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis Casey halstead just wanted everything to back to normal, like 6 months ago since she's the adopted daughter to Lt. Matt Casey and Detective Jay halstead.

Alvina Stone-daughter to Peter Stone-she was getting better more than Alexis.

"Hey! Alvina who is this?"asked a voice.

Alvina was at the local mall-with Alexis who had permission to get some things.

"Gregory, Laura and Maura this is Alexis Casey"answered Alvina not saying Alexis full name.

"How come we do not see you at school?"asked Maura.

"I go to a different school then Alvina, my adopted family members decided it would be the best"answered alexis-right now her mind is a normal 16 years old.

"ok"answered gregory.

"Alvina do you want to hang out?"asked Laura.

"Sorry! Alexis and I are getting some things"answered Alvina.

"Ok"answered Maura.

Alvina and Alexis walked away from the 3 students.

Gregory knows something was bothering Alexis, he would let it go for now.

25 minutes later hell broke loose.

Gunmen showed up-well at least 8 of them.

"Everyone get down"shouted gunmen-1

"Cell-phones now"shouted the leader of the group.

Alexis frozed in her spots-saw one of the gunmen shoot Gregory Parkerson-in the stomach. "Alvina we need to alert out dads right now. Gregory just gotten shot in the stomach"answered Alexis.

alvina was about to raced towards Gregory.

Alexis stop her in time. "No! We need to alert the authorities first, then help the others out"answered alexis.

Pushing a button on her cell-phone that was given like 4 months ago.

(Intelligence office)

Detectives were just coming back from a case.

Seg. Trudy Platt Mouch came racing up the stairs. "Detectives we have a problem"answered Trudy.

"What's the problem?"asked Hank.

"Turn on the television"answered Kim who comes racing upstairs in a flash of lightening.

News reporter were giving the news to those who were listening.

We believe there are at least over 8 shooters inside the mall.

(Firestation)

Stella Kidd comes racing towards Chief's Boden office since that's where Matt, Gabriella and Kelly were discussing a case. "Sorry to interrupt this meeting, it's urgent"answered Stella.

"What's so urgent?"asked Capp.

Brian ortis turns towards his coworkers. "There's a shooting at the mall"answered Brian.

"Lt. Isn't that where Alvina Stone and Alexis are at?"asked Sylvie.

Everyone raced out of the station towards their cars.

(Lawyer office)

Gabriella Dawson texted her brother to let him know about Alvina stone being at the mall.

Antonio Dawson reads the texted from his sister, he raced towards Peter's stone office. "Peter! We need to get to the mall right now. There's a shooting"answered Antonio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone showed up at the mall.

Praying that Alvina and Alexis made it out safe.

Inside the mall

One of the shooters found Alvina brought her over to their leader.

"Hey! Boss guess who we found hiding"answered one of the shooters.

Boss had taken the mask off the face.

"You! What are you doing here?"asked the person.

Alvina knew this person-one of the kids at the foster home.

"Why! Peg are you doing this?"asked Alvina.

"Pay back! In what you did"answered Peg.

One of Peg's shooters came racing towards them.

"Boss! We have a problem"answered one of the shooters.

"Go fix it"snapped Peg.

"We can't fix it, the cops are here"hissed Bobby.

Alexis was dragged out a few a minutes ago.

Peg doesn't even know Alexis.

Peg puts her mask back on.

"Please let me help him"begged Alvina.

Gregory was fighting for his life.

"Fine! Go no funny business"snapped bobby.

Alexis saids something to the group. "Let the others go"answered Alexis.

"Why would we do that?"asked Peg.

"I can help you get out of here"whispered Alexis.

Alvina looks over to Alexis.

"How would you help us get out of here?"asked Missy.

"Alexis! Do not do it"answered Alvina.

Alvina get's slammed against the floor.

20 minutes later

Doors open wide

Police officers were everywhere

Gregory Parkerson was rushed to the hospital.

Peg, missy and Bobby had dragged Alvina and Alexis in front of them.

"Guess who we just discovered at the mall"answered missy.

"We discovered that the district attorney's daughter Alvina Stone and Alexis Casey adopted daughter to Lt. matt Casey of firehouse 51 and goddaughter to Lt. Kelly Severide"answered Bobby.

Alexis mind starts to shut down-she falls to the ground.

Screaming.

"Make it stop"shouted Missy.

Screaming.

Guns nosies could be heard in the distant.

1 hours later

At the hospital

Alexis wasn't doing any good for the moment

Her mind had shut down to a 5 years old.

Clinging to her dads shirt.

"Alexis, can you hear us?"asked Jay.

Alexis crying into Matt's shirt, for hours.

"Alexis! We are here to help you"answered Natalie manning

will halstead offered to take Alexis home. "I can take Alexis home"answered will.

"Alexis can you tell us how old?"asked Sara Reese.

Alexis holds out her hand.

"Ok! That's good"answered Natalie.

matt shifts a little bit on the chair.

"Matt! Here let me take her"answered Will.

Alexis crying again. "No"wailed Alexis.

Will rubbing his niece's back. "Sweetie, Matt and Jay will see you later at home"answered Will.

10 hours later

Alexis had just fell asleep, with music playing in the background.

Will Halstead knows that his niece will probably will not remember what happen a couple hours ago.

Matt, Jay,Erin,Kelly and Natalie came walking into the house.

"Will"answered Erin.

"In the kitchen"answered Will.

"How's Alexis?"asked Natalie.

"Asleep with music playing in the background"answered Will.

knocked on the doorway.

Peter Stone is standing there with his daughter Alvina.

"Come in"answered kelly.

"Sorry! Alvina wanted to see Alexis, how is she doing?"asked Peter.

"Alvina!, Alexis is asleep in Uncle Matt's room for now, if you want to see her"answered will.

Alvina nods her heads-races upstairs in a flash of lightening.

"Peter! How's that kid doing?"asked Kelly.

"Mr. Parkerson was still in surgery when we just left there"answered Peter.

5 hours later

Both Alvina and Peter spent the night at the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been several days since the incident where Alexis didn't even knew what happen to her.

Alvina Stone had undercover guards watching her move since a classmate gotten shot at the mall was in cricital conditions.

At first Alexis didn't want to go anywhere outside the house.

"Alexis! Sweetie we know what you girls been through"answered Gabriella Dawsoon.

"You have to come to the firehouse, were everyone will help out"begged Brian Otis.

Eyes blinking slowly.

"Come to the firrehouse"slummered Alexis.

Groaned noises could be heard.

"Alexis, how old are you?"asked Erin lindsey.

Alexis thinking for a moment.

"Alexis, sweetie how old are you?"asked Kelly Severide kneeling down to his niece's level.

(End of flashback)

Alexis was currently on kelly severide's lap at the firehouse, in his office. She had another breakdown it didn't end that well at all.

Lt. Matt Casey his crew was out on a call-that was over 2 hours ago.

"Kelly! How is Alexis doing?"asked Joe cruz

"Asleep, Alexis hasn't been sleeping that well lately"answered kelly.

Alarms sounded again.

Kelly groans.

Gently puts Alexis down on his bed, walks out of the office.

4 weeks later

Lt. Matt Casey had custody of Benjamin and Griffin Darden-they were getting the idea of moving to Flordia. Then suddenly something happen.

Lucky the boys had made friends with some local kids whose parents were police officers in Miami, Flordia.

There mom was just a bystander who gotten in someone ways, gotten shot in the chest. Where she died at the hospital-before signing a custody agreement to Lt. Casey and the firehouse 51 to watch her boys now.

Both Griffin and Benjamin were told about Alexis conditions, Griffin he understood more than his brother.

5 days later

Alexis, Benjamin and Griffin were at the park where other kids were there, along with their parents.

It's the 4th event that police officers, firehouse, government and doctors play sports against each other.

"Uncle kelly! Knocked them dead"yelled Griffin.

"Can we eat?"asked Benjamin.

Alexis was with Sylvie and Alvina at the tables with the food and drinks.

Trudy Platt came over to the 3 girls and Benjamin. "alexis and Alvina how are you doing?"asked Trudy.

Alvina shrugs her shoulders. "I'm ok"answered Alvina.

Alexis saids something to those who could hear near them. "I want to go home"answered Alexis.

Stella kidd overhears Alexis saying she wants to go home, was closer to will halstead. "Hey! Buddy you might want to go check out your niece. Alexis doesn't want to be here at the park-thinking it has to do with the shooting at the mall"answered Stella.

Will halstead excuses himself a moment.

Jay looks to see his brother walking to where Will was heading too. "Guys! I'm out"answered Jay.

Shouts could be heard.

"Halstead you get back here"shouted Adam one of Jay's team mates.

Alexis starts to shake.

Griffin sees that his sister is having a melt down again. "Uncle Kelly! Alexis is having a melt down"bellowed Griffin.

Gotten attention of Kelly and matt racing off towards the others at the table.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"asked will

"I want to go home"wailed Alexis.

"Why! Do you want to go home?"asked Gabriella.

"Daddy"wailed Alexis.

Jay gently scoops Alexis up in his arms, walks away from the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares: Part I

Jay halstead ended up calming Alexis down a few minutes later. "Alexis! It's ok"murmured Jay.

Alexis shaking again. "I just want to go home"answered Alexis.

"Jay"answered a voice.

Connor, Will and Matt came hurrying over to the two of them-who were sitting near the restroom area.

Jay turns towards the other 3 guys walking towards them.

"Griffin mention that Alexis was having another meltdown"answered Connor.

"Alexis wants to go home"answered Jay.

Matt he knelt down in front of his adopted daughters level. "Alexis! Everything is ok we are here"whispered Matt.

"Alexis! Why do you want to go home this early?"asked Will.

Jay and Matt knew something was bothering Alexis.

"I just want to go home"snapped Alexis hurrying away from the guys in a flash of lightening.

"Alexis, wait a minute"answered Jay racing after her.

"We better let the others know"answered Connor.

Alvina Stone knows what is bothering Alexis-she slowly makes her ways towards the guys. She saw Jay raced after Alexis. "I know what is bothering Alexis"answered Alvina.

Connor, Will and Matt turned towards Alvina.

"She's afraid to lose you guys, still gets nightmares of the incident about the mall. Wants you to be there-Alexis needs to feed"answered Alvina.

"Alvina how would you know this?"asked Will.

"I get nightmares also-Peter stone my dad-he knows what I need, do not worry it's not legal"answered Alvina walking away from them.

6 hours later

Alexis was currently sitting in the shower with her clothes on, memories were surfacing again.

"Alexis"answered a voice.

Erin Lindsey was the one who found Alexis in the bathroom not moving. "Alexis! I need to call your dads"answered Erin.

15 minutes later

Voices could be heard.

Alexis sense someone in the bathroom with her, water was shut off.

Felt arms wrapped around her soaken form.

"Alexis"murmured Matt Casey.

Whimpers could be heard coming from Alexis mouth.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes"answered Gabriella.

"Why don't Gabriella and I help Alexis get change into clean clothes"answered Erin.

25 minutes later

Alexis was in a night gown, had fallen asleep on the bed.

Everyone else had left.

Voices could be heard downstairs.

"So one of us has to feed Alexis, if what Alvina saying is true"answered Connor.

"We should ask Alexis how old she is"answered Will.

Beeper goes off on Connor and wills.

Two of them left for work.

Jay goes to check on Alexis.

Matt went to get some things for their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmares: Part I

Peter Stone he was tired-was trying to stay awake for an upcoming case.

Knocked on the doorway.

Yawns.

"Peter! Maybe you should go home"answered Antonio.

Peter looks up-drinks a coffee. "Alvina had another nightmare, last night"answered peter

"it must had been that bad"answered nicole.

"Yes! Gregory the boy that was shot-well he died 6 days ago, apparently Alvina and him were friends at school"answered peter.

yawns again.

"where is Alvina now?"asked nicole.

"firehouse 51"answered peter.

firehouse 51

Alexis and Alvina weren't doing that good at all.

Alvina hasn't been able to sleep since finding out one of her best friends died in the hospital 6 days ago.

Alexis she was alot worser then Alvina-her mind going back and forth.

"Alvina! here made you something"answered Gabriella.

Setting the item down on the table.

Alexis was sitting in Matt Casey lap-sounded asleep through.

"Matt! Maybe should put Alexis down on the couch"answered Joe.

Matt shakes his head. "Alexis will have one of her issues again"answered Matt.

"What if we have to go on the job?"asked Brian.

Alarms sounded.

Matt Casey gets up-leaves Alexis on the bed-in his office.

Alvina is still at the kitchen table.

Kelly said he would watch the girls-until they call the squad to the scene.

Antonio came to pick up the girls take them to the house.

the house where Alexis lives at.

"Alvina! Peter wanted me to let you know spend the night here"answered Antonio.

"Ok"answered Alvina.

kim comes to watches the girls until everyone else can come to the house.

Alexis had awaken up-shortly was tired through.

10 hrs later

Everyone is either sounded asleep in their bedrooms or they were back at work again.

Alvina went to her guest room at the house,didn't eat that much during dinner.

Alexis her mind was now 10 years now-she had awaken up due to a nightmare.

Screams!

Racing foosteps coming into the room.

Jay Halstead had just gotten home from work-was tired.

Matt Casey was just getting out of the shower-at work,gotten the call at the house.

Kim was watching the two girls with Sylvie and Stella.

Screaming!

Could be coming upstairs.

Jay races upstairs to Alexis bedroom.

Stella races towards Alvina room downstairs.

Both girls had nightmares.

"I want to go home"answered Alvina.

"Daddy"wailed Alexis.

Jay sitting on the bed-rocking Alexis in his arms. "I'm here"answered Jay.

Kim offers to take Alvina home.

Stella offers to call Matt at work.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmares:Part II

Jay is rocking Alexis in his arms,he's trying to get her to go back to sleep. So far isn't doing so well for the moment.

Alexis crying into Jay's shoulders.

Stella comes into the room. "Kelly and Matt will be home"answered Stella.

Sylvie saids something to them. "Maybe putting some music or watching something on the television might help"answered Sylvie.

Jay goes to change into his pants.

Alexis cries harder.

"alexis! Jay is just changing"answered Stella.

4 hrs later

alexis is fast asleep-head is resting on jay shoulders

Jay had his arm wrapped around Alexis waist for support.

Kelly and Matt joined them on the huge master bed.

"How's Alexis doing?"asked kelly.

"asleep"whispered jay.

"I shall be across the hallway"answered Kelly leaving the master suite.

"Jay! Are you gonna be ok?"whispered Matt.

Alexis starts to stir in her sleep-whimpering.

Matt gently rubs Alexis back a little bit.

Alexis shifts her head off of Jay's shoulders.

Suddenly flew off the bed-raced into the bathroom.

Jay and matt instantly rush to the bathroom.

To see Alexis-collapsed on the floor.

"Alexis"shouted Matt.

Kelly comes racing back into the master suite.

"Kelly! Get the car"answered Matt.

Erin lindsey was just coming home-and heard the shouting.

"Kelly! What's wrong?"asked Erin.

"Alexis collapsed in the bathroom"answered kelly.

erin dials 911

3 hrs later

Alexis was brought to the hospital.

Will halstead came towards them.

"Dr. halstead can you tell us what's wrong?"asked Kelly.

Natalie manning was standing near Will for support.

"We ran some tests, Alexis had an allegry attack on the medicane"answered Natalie.

"That was given to her by the doctor that saw Alexis-that was visiting this hospital"answered Connor.

"Can Alexis come home?"asked Jay.

"No! Alexis has to stay here overnight"answered Will.

Group leaves the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Going To Work:Part I

Alexis was still in the hospital for the passed 2 days to get rid of the medicane that caused her to get very sick.

Alvina was in the hospital due for food posioning.

5 days later

Alexis was resting at the firehouse in Matt casey's office,she was still weak.

Connie would check on Alexis now and then.

Right now the gang were at a crash accident that was 2 hrs ago.

Footsteps could be heard coming into the office.

"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Gabriella.

"A little hungry"answered Alexis.

"Ok! Anything else?"asked Sylvie.

"Extra pillow and blanket"answered Alexis.

"Coming right up"answered Gabriella.

Heading towards the kitchen

Where the rest of the group was

Matt Casey was drinking some coffee.

"Matt! Alexis said she was a little hungry"answered Gabriella.

"Thanks"answered Matt grabbing some crackers and a gingle ale.

Kelly Severide saw Matt grabbing those two things. "Alexis not feeling good?"answered kelly.

"Ya! She's still weak"answered Stella.

"Why! You bring Alexis here then?"asked joe.

"Jay couldn't take Alexis to work-Will was at work"answered Kelly.

"Firehouse isn't a place to have a kid"answered joe pointing it out.

"Cruz! Is there a reason you have something against Alexis being here at the firehouse?"asked Stella.

"no! connie just informed Ortis and me a moment ago that the higher ups are stopping by"answered joe.

"Warning us that Alexis shouldn't be at the firehouse"answered Kelly.

6 hrs later

Alexis was at the house

Sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

8 days later

Alexis was sounded asleep in kelly severide's office at the firehouse,seeing she's not a morning person.

Kelly Severide was in the garage playing cards with his truck.

Matt Casey was in his office doing paperwork.

Gabriella,Sylvie and Stella were in the kitchen making lunch for the gang.

Antonio walks into the station with Alvina.

"Antonio! Is something wrong?"asked Gabriella looking at her brother.

"Alvina! Sit"answered Antonio.

Alvina sits down in a chair.

"Antonio! What is going on?"whispered Garbiella.

"Is it serious?"asked Stella.

"Do we have to get Chief Boden,Lt Casey and Severide?"asked Sylvie.

"Does anyone else know what's going on?"asked Christopher.

"Intelligence Detectives are working on it,Alvina has to stay here at the firehouse for safety reasons"answered Antonio.

Alexis slowly makes her way into the kitchen-frozed. "Alvina what are you doing here?"asked Alexis.

Alvina turns towards Alexis. "It's your fault"shouted Alvina.

"I do not know what your talking about?"asked alexis taking a step back.

Matt Casey had just walked into the kitchen heard shouting.

Kelly also coming to used the bathroom.

"It's your fault I gotten grounded here at the firehouse"shouted Alvina angrily.

"Antonio thought you said that Alvina was here at the firehouse for safety reasons?"asked Stella.

Chief Boden comes walking into the kitchen with his wife-Donna.

"What's going on?"asked Wallence.

"That's what we would like to know why Alvina is blaming Alexis here"answered Ortis.

Alexis backs into Kelly,starts to see stars.

Faints

"Alexis"answered kelly catching her.

Laughing

Alvina. "She's faking it for attention"laughed Alvina.

Confused looks on everyone's faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Laugher could be heard in the firehouse.

"Alexis is faking it for attention"answered Alvina.

"Alvina! What is your problem?"asked Stella.

"Nothing"answered Alvina.

Kelly Severide had taken Alexis out of the kitchen-laid her down on his bed-private office.

Alarms sounded.

Firetruck, Squad and Ambulance 61 said the dispatcher

15 minutes later

Alexis was still out of it.

"Alexis! Please wake up"begged Kelly.

"Alvina isn't here"answered Sylvie

Alexis stirs "What happen?"asked Alexis sitting up on the bed.

"You fainted"answered Gabriella.

"I want to go home"answered Alexis.

"Alexis! There isn't anyone to watch you at the house"answered Kelly.

Alexis does the only thing she could think of at the time.

Raced out of the firehouse.

Yelling could be heard

"Alexis"answered Ortis

"Please stop"answered matt.

Too late

Alexis raced towards the intelligence station-where her dad works at.

Detective Jay Halstead was sitting at his desk.

Other detectives were scattered upstairs.

Trudy Platt knew at once that something must be wrong with Alexis-she had rushed up the stairs after her.

Alexis raced up the stairs in a flash of lightening.

"Alexis! What are you doing here?"asked Adam Rusek

Alexis saw Hank Vioght -raced into his office-by slamming the doorway close.

Detectives stood up.

"Detective Halstead! Something is wrong with Alexis, I let her in to see you"answered trudy.

"Thanks! I better go fine out what's going on"answered Jay heading towards his boss office door.

Erin Lindsey meeting him there also.

Hank saw the scared look on Alexis face. "Alexis, Did something happen?"asked Hank

Alexis nods her head "Yes"answered Alexis

"Can I have Erin and Jay come in the office?"asked Hank

Alexis shakes. "I just want to go home"wailed Alexis.

jay comes into the office, kneels down to Alexis shaken form.

"Alexis! Weren't you staying at the firehouse 51?"answered Erin.

"Alexis! Why do you want to go home?"asked Adam coming into the break room

They moved the converstation into the break room.

"I do not feel safe at the firehouse anymore, not until Alvina was brought there with Antonio Dawson"said Alexis.

Erin had texted Kelly in letting him know that Alexis was at the police station.

"I just want to go home"answered Alexis.

Jay is holding onto Alexis in his arms.

Kelly and Matt came upstairs.

"Alexis! you can't run away like that"exclaimed Kelly at once.

"Sorry"answered Alexis.

"Guys! What happen at the firehouse?"asked Hank.

"Alvina was blaming Alexis she was grounded at the firehouse, although we didn't get any more information"answered Matt.

"Alexis! Did something happen between you and Alvina?"asked Erin.

"I do not remember"answered Alexis.

Adults decided to drop the issue.

"We have to get back to work"answered Kelly.

"I want to go home"answered Alexis.

"Alexis! There's no one to watch you at the house,we do not get off of shift in 6 more hrs"answered Kelly again.

"I'm staying here"answered Alexis.

"Alexis, Detectives have to do their jobs too"answered Matt.

Alexis looks at Jay in the face-sighs to herself.

"Fine! I go back with you-but need permission"answered Alexis.

"permission to do what?"asked Adam.

"To get a pair of handcuffs"answered Alexis.

"No"answered kelly,matt,Erin,Adam and Jay at once.

Hank smiles. "I see no problem with Alexis having a set"answered Hank.

That what happen 4 days ago-Alexis gotten her own pair of handcuffs


	11. Chapter 11

Alvina:Part I

Alvina was brought to the firehouse 51 again.

(Flashback)

"Why! Do I have to stay at the firehouse again?"whinned Alvina.

Peter had no idea what happen at the firehouse a couple days ago.

"I'm working on a huge case with the FBI"answered Peter

"Ok"answered Alvina.

(End of the flashback)

3 hrs later

Griffin and Benjamin Darden Casey-had no school today-teacher's meetings. They wanted to be there to support their adopted sister-Alexis.

Alexis was working on a puzzle with benjamin.

Alarms sounded

"Alexis we need to talk"answered Alvina.

"Benjamin and Griffin what do you want for lunch?"asked Alexis.

"Tacos"answered griffin.

"pizza"answered Benjamin.

"Hey! How come your not in school?"asked Alvina.

"Teacher's meeting"answered Benjamin.

alexis texted matt for permission to order pizza for everyone.

15 minutes later

Sylvie,Stella and Gabriella ended up in the kitchen.

Just in time to see Alvina slapped Alexis in the face.

"Hey"shouted Stella.

"Uncle Kelly"Alvina is being mean to Alexis"shouted Griffin.

Kelly Severide walking towards Alvina.

Rest of the gang came into the firehouse.

Alvina smirks.

"What is your problem?"asked Stella.

"Nothing"answered Alvina.

"Why are you causing problems?"answered Otis

"I'm not"answered Alvina.

"your not welcome here"answered Alexis whose sitting on Lt. Matt Casey leg.

"Alvina! Why are you yelling at Alexis for she didn't do anything?"answered Sylvie.

"I have the right to yell at Alexis,she's gotten me grounded"answered alvina.

"Grounded for what?"Asked Mouch.

Alvina walks over to Alexis shoves her to the floor. "She's the reason why Gregory is dead"yelled alvina angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope:Part I

Alvina was handcuffed to a chair in the kitchen of firehouse 51.

"Alexis! Aren't you going to eat something?"answered Christopher.

"I'm going on a walk"answered Alexis leaving the firehouse.

Hope a friend of Sylvie brett-has only been at the firehouse for at least over 2 weeks now. "Alexis! Wait a minute"answered hope.

Alexis doesn't like Hope one bit.

Stella,Kelly,Joe and Brian are standing in the driveway watching everything going on.

"Alexis! Anytime you need a friend can trust me"answered Hope.

Alexis dials a number by heart. "Hey! Can you come to the firehouse?"asked Alexis.

(Intelligence office)

Hank voight just gotten off the phone with Mouch-had informed him that Alvina Stone is handcuffed to a chair at the firehouse.

Adam Rusek just gotten off the phone with Alexis.

Jay Halstead was just coming out of the break room.

"Guys! I have an errand to run"answered Hank.

"What kind of errand?"asked Alvin.

"Detectives! One of you has to tell Peter Stone his daughter is being arrested"answered Hank.

Antonio Dawson. "Arrested for what?"asked Antonio.

"Harrassing Alexis"answered Hank.

Adam looks at his boss. "I just gotten off the phone with Alexis,she wants me to stop by the firehouse"answered Adam.

"Why! Didn't Alexis call me?"asked Jay.

"I wouldn't know why she called me instead"answered Adam.

Antonio,Jay,Hank and Adam head over to the firehouse

Sylvie Brett comes outside sees Hope talking to Alexis.

Stella is still doesn't trust Hope.

"Wait a minute why are the cops here?"answered Brian Otis.

Kelly Severide, Wallence Boden,Gabriella Dawson and Matt Casey were confused.

"What's going on?"asked Kelly.

"That's what I would like to know?"answered Wallence.

"Alexis! I want to be your friend"answered Hope.

Alexis angrily turns towards Hope. "Why do I want to be your friend? I do not know you?"answered Alexis.

Hope notices almost everyone watching everything going on. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"answered Hope.

"Stella!"answered Alexis.

Stella walks towards Hope and Alexis. "Is there something going on?"asked Stella.

"Stella! Here you might want this"answered Alexis.

Giving Stella a piece of paper.

Stella looks at the piece of a paper in her hands. "Alexis! Where did you get my check from?"asked Stella.

"What's going on here?"asked Wallence Boden.

"Hope shredded your check in the trash can-she never filed it in the first place. She also can't be trust here at the firehouse"answered Alexis.

Sylvie looks at her friend. "Hope is any of this true?"answered Sylvie.

Hope looks at Sylvie. "I have no idea what Alexis is talking about?"asked Hope.

Kelly and Stella were standing near Alexis.

Alexis says something else. "I planted a hidden camera-with some help from friends-they saw everything you did at the the firehouse-also lying to Sylvie"answered Alexis.

Hope looks at Alexis. "Bitch! How could you"snapped Hope.

"Hope! Think it's best you leave Chicago"answered Gabriella.

"No!"answered Hope.

Sylvie sadly saids something. "I trusted you to come clean to me-all this time were lying"answered Sylvie walking back into the firehouse.

Hope and Alvina were handcuffed

"My father is peter stone he will hear about this treatment"yelled Alvina.

"Mr. Stone will hear how you have mistreated Alexis all right"answered Antonio.

Hope was lead into a police car.

Alexis starts to walk away from everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Alexis hasn't been the same since Alvina was arrest 4 days ago.

To have one of your best friends betray you like that its hard.

Was at the library one day ago.

Now was at the grocery store with Benjamin, Griffin, Kim, Stella and Kelly the 3 of them had the morning off.

"Hey! Kelly how's Alexis doing"whispered Kim brugges.

"Not doing so good, since Alvina was arrest 4 days ago"answered Stella.

Beepers going off

Kim left

Seeing it was Saturday.

Dr. William halstead was at the house.

Griffin and Benjamin raced into the house.

Alexis she just walked upstairs not saying one word.

Kelly and Stella had brought a few things for the house.

"Will! What are you doing here?"asked Stella.

"jay wanted me to check on Alexis, well she's upstairs right now"answered will.

Alexis comes downstairs with a bag.

2 hrs later at the firehouse 51.

Everyone was different things in the kitchen.

Alexis was busy working on homework-sent by her tutor.

Matt Casey was drinking coffee.

Gabriella was eating eggs

Sylvie was drinking hot chocolate.

"Alexis do you want to help"asked Joe.

Alexis just stares at Joe.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

1 1/2 hrs later

Everyone returns.

Alexis was sitting where her dad sits at the table.

"Well! At least she moved"answered Joe to Ortis.

Lt. Matt Casey was working on some paperwork in his office.

3 girls walked into the kitchen together talking.

Christopher Herrmann set a plate of food for Alexis. "Alexis! here"answered Herrmann.

"Thanks!"answered Alexis walking away from the group.

"What are you doing?"asked Gabriella.

"Making sure that Alexis eats"answered Herrmann.

"We let Alexis tells us if she's hungry we do not force her"answered Stella.

15 minutes later

Kelly Severide was coming out of the male bathrooms.

He saw Alexis raced out of the ladies bathroom-heading towards Lt. Casey office.

He follows his niece.

Matt Casey turns around in his chair, saw Lt. Kelly Severide at the door.

Alexis was digging through her purse.

"Alexis is something wrong?"asked Kelly.

Matt Casey turns towards Alexis sitting on his bed. "Alexis is something wrong?"asked Matt.

Alexis dumps her things all over the floor searching for something.

"Alexis"answered Kelly kneeling down.

Stuffing the items back into her purse-walked out of the office.

Kelly and Matt looked at each other.

Alarms sounded again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lt. Matt Casey and Lt. Kelly Severide still had no idea what was going on with Alexis for the moment-they were trying to save two kids from a car accident.

5 days later

Alexis was at the intelligence office-was going to be pressing charges against Alvina.

"Alexis! What are you doing here?"sneered Alvina.

Alexis ignores Alvina for a moment.

Alvina walks over to Alexis. "I'm talking to you"answered Alvina.

Alexis texted someone.

"Can one of you come upstairs, Alvina is causing trouble"answered Alexis.

Running foot steps up the stairs.

"Alexis! Is something wrong?"asked Will he drove his niece to the police station.

Peter Stone was standing there-watching everything going on.

"Mr. Stone sorry to do this to you"answered Alexis.

"I understand if you press charges"answered peter

"Dad"exclaimed Alvina.

"You brought onto yourself"answered Antonio.

"I'm not pressing charges against Alvina"answered Alexis.

"What"answered several voices.

"Indeed Alvina is going to do community services instead of serving time in jail"answered a voice.

Heads turned towards the voice.

"Who in the world are you?"asked Adam.

"Agent Gregory Summers-of a task force operation office in New York City"answered Gregory.

Alvina Stone shocked in seeing Gregory standing there. "No! Your supposed to be dead-news said you died in then the hospital"answered Alvina.

"No! We fake my death"answered Gregory.

"How could you do this? I'm your girlfriend"answered Alvina.

Gregory shakes his head.

Laughter could be heard.

Trudy Platt is standing there with two other people with badges. "They are here for Ms. Stone"answered Trudy.

"Gregory isn't your boyfriend to begin with, he works with his siblings under Ms. Flack task force operations in New York City"answered Amanda Caine.

2 hrs later

Alexis was sounded asleep in her bedroom at the house.

Voices could be heard on the monitors.

"How is Alexis doing?"asked Gabriella she came to check on Alexis.

"Sleeping"answered will he didn't have to be at work until later.

"Sleeping now it's early?"asked Stella.

"She fell asleep in the car-I just laid her down on the bed"answered will.

"We shall see you later"answered Stella

4 hrs later

Matt, Kelly and Jay came home early from their shifts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It's been over 2 months since Alvina Stone was in New York City-after finding out that Gregory Summers wasn't dead.

Alexis hasn't had any set backs lately.

It's been over 3 days a young girl named Rachel who saw her foster dad died in front of her.

Was currently in the hospital after getting shot in the leg.

Rachel is only 9 years old, with no living relatives right now to take her in.

"Dr. William Halstead over heard a voice in Rachel Waters private hospital room, he peers in.

Alexis came brought some things for Rachel-she had permission from Connor and Jay to visit the girl.

Rachel hasn't smiled at anyone at the hospital since she was brought in.

Natalie Manning is Rachel's doctor. "Will! What are you doing here?"asked Natalie.

"Come and look at this"answered Will

Will is pointing inside the room.

Natalie and will see Rachel laughing at something.

Two of them leave the girls alone for a moment.

Sharon comes towards two doctors. "So how is Rachel doing?"asked Sharon.

"My niece is in there with Rachel,made her smile"answered Will.

"Do we have any news on her parents?"asked Shawn.

"No! Detective Halstead has looked everywhere for Rachel birth parents-apparently they aren't in the pictures anymore"answered Natalie.

"The CFD will have to locate another foster family to take Rachel in"answered Sharon.

Alexis comes walking out of the room where Rachel had fell asleep.

April sees Alexis make her way towards the break room.

"Dr. Halstead just saw Alexis head towards the break room/locker room"answered April.

"Thanks"answered Will.

Alexis was making a private phone call to someone.

Connor Rhodes is talking to Will about something.

"Where's Alexis?"asked Connor.

"She made Rachel smile today"answered Will

"Where's our niece at?"answered Connor.

"Break room"answered Dr. Reese.

"Thanks"answered Connor.

Alexis was just getting off in talking to someone important.

"Alexis! who were you talking too?'asked Connor.

Alexis stands up quickly. "I have to talk to Sharon about the custody of Rachel Waters"answered Alexis.

"Custody of Rachel Waters"answered Connor and Will at once.

"Alexis wait a minute"answered Will at once.

4 days later

Rachel Waters was now in the custody of Detective Lindsey Monroe and Detective Danny Messer of New York City as her adopted parents.

"Alexis how did you pull if off?"asked Natalie Manning.

She had brought Owen Manning her 2 years old son to the house.

"Pull what off?"asked Gabriella.

"Rachel waters being the adopted daughter to two cops"answered Connor.

"Connections in New York City"answered Alexis.

"OK"answered several voices.

"Hey! That doesn't count"answered Joe yelling at the television.

Guys were having a get together at the house.

Griffin and Benjamin were at a friends house.

"Alexis where are you going off too?"asked Christopher.

"In the kitchen"answered Alexis leaving the game room area.

Stella saw Alexis tense a little bit.

Alexis was getting a bottle of water to take with her upstairs.

"Alexis! Are you OK?"asked Stella.

"Sore"answered Alexis.

"I can get Jay, Will, Connor, Kelly or Matt to help out"answered Stella.

"I can make it on my own, aunt Stella"answered Alexis heading upstairs towards her bedroom.

Stella was worried she slowly makes her way towards Kelly Severide. "Kelly! Alexis mention she was sore"answered Stella.

Kelly hears Stella telling him that Alexis was sore. "Thanks"answered Kelly.

"Guys! Alexis mention she was sore-heading upstairs to sleep"answered Stella.

Natalie offered to check on Alexis.


	16. Chapter 16

Friends In Need:Part I

Actually Alexis had gotten back from San Antonio, Texas she had met a young girl named Brianna who was placed into another foster home.

Right now Brianna and her gotten to know each other a lot.

"Brianna! I'm so happy for you"answered Alexis talking to little foster sister.

Brianna was the now the adopted daughter to Dr. Drew Alistar and Rick Lincoln.

"What am I up too? Nothing really"answered Alexis.

That call happen 3 days ago.

Alexis had come into the firehouse 51 with bags.

Sylvie Brett, Stella Kidd and Gabriella Dawson had made a friend who needed their help.

"Lily is gonna need a place to stay in the mean time"answered Stella.

"Where is lily going to be stay?"asked Sylvie Brett pointing it out.

"We could ask Matt and Kelly"answered Gabriella.

"How old is Lily?"asked Joe.

"Lily is 12 years old, foster parents are in jail"answered Stella.

"No! Lily isn't be going to staying with us, we have no room"answered Otis.

Bria came walking into the firehouse-she met Alexis and Lily 5 days ago.

Lily she met sooner than Alexis.

Gabriella had gotten temporary custody of Bria until her dad could take care of his daughter.

"Couldn't Lily come live with us?"asked Bria.

"It's not that simple"answered Stella.

"We need permission from Tina"answered Matt.

"You gotten permission to let me stay with you guys"answered Bria.

"Your 17 years old"answered Christopher Herrmann.

"Connor, Will and Jay live at the house also-we need their permission to let Lily live with us at the house"answered Gabriella pointing it out.

"Maybe it be best just let me stayed in the foster system"answered Bria storming out of the kitchen.

Alexis walks after Bria in a flash of lightening.

"Maybe Bria is right guys"answered Gabriella.

"We will work it out"answered Matt.

"Bria! Wait a minute"answered Alexis.

Bria stops from going anywhere else.

"Lily! Has no place to go too, Gotten to know Lily because people would pick on her"answered Bria.

"I was in the same situation as Lily long time ago"answered Alexis.

Bria looks at Alexis.

"How old do you think I'm?"asked Alexis.

"14"answered Bria.

"18 Years old-But I have medical issues-where my mind acts like 13-17 years old-beaten very badly"answered Alexis.

"I didn't know that"answered Bria.

"I will make sure that Lily has a good home"answered Alexis.

"Thanks"answered Bria heading back inside the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Bria Larson went back to the home of her dads since he came out of rehab several days ago. Although didn't want to leave Lily behind at the house.

Alexis was reading a book at the firehouse.

Lily being 5 years old-was there too-since her daycare was closed for the day.

"Alexis! There's someone whose here to see you"answered Joe.

"Can one of you watch Lily?'asked Alexis.

"Sure'answered Stella.

Alexis excuses herself for a moment-walks into the garage.

Bria was talking to Gabriella Dawson some things.

"Alexis! Can I talk to you?"asked Bria.

Kelly Severide and Matt Casey were doing drills with their coworkers in the yard.

Alexis leans against the wall of the firehouse. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? Does your dad know your here?"asked Alexis.

"Yes! My dad knows I'm here, school was left out early"answered Bria.

"OK! Why are you here then?"asked Alexis.

"I know you said that Lily would have a good home soon, it's been over 8 days now"answered Bria.

Anger flashed in Alexis eyes. "I can't talk about Lily situation with you anymore"snapped Alexis storming back into the firehouse.

Bria stood frozen.

Kelly saw Alexis walked back into the firehouse-looking very angry right now.

He excuses himself for a moment. "Gabriella"answered Kelly.

Gabriella walks over to Kelly. "Is something wrong?"answered Gabriella.

"Go talk to Bria she's upset about something"answered Kelly.

15 minutes later

Gabriella walks into the firehouse with Bria.

Alexis was making a snack for Lily-who was sitting on Kelly's lap on the couch.

"Alexis! What is wrong with you?'asked Gabriella.

Alexis looks up-making a snack for Lily. "Nothing is wrong with me"answered Alexis.

Gabriella turns towards Matt who walked into the kitchen with Sylvie.

"Lt. Casey! Do something"answered Gabriella.

"What do you want Lt. Casey to do?"asked Sylvie.

"Bria wants to know where Lily is staying for the past 8 days, Alexis will not tell her"answered Gabriella.

Those who were in the kitchen looked at Alexis.

"Bria! Alexis doesn't want to talk where Lily is staying its' up to her"answered Stella.

Bria throws her hands up. "I'm not letting Lily go back into foster system"shouted Bria.

Footsteps coming into the firehouse.

Lily races towards the form like lightening. "Daddy! Papa"answered Lily.

Lt. Rick Lincoln and Drew Alistar Lincoln with their daughter Brianna came into the firehouse.

Laughter could be heard.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

5 months later

There was a situation at the firehouse where Alexis was just coming out of the shower.

Same goes to Gabriella who was also in the showers

Standing there was Nate Lee-a photographer spending time at the firehouse.

Alexis does the only could think of at the time.

SCREAMS!

Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett came into the bathrooms.

"Get out"answered Sylvie

Nate turns towards Sylvie. "It's a free country"answered Nate.

Gabriella sticks her head out of the shower. "What's going on?"asked Gabriella who steps out of the showers

"Peeping tom"answered Stella.

Kelly Severide came into the bathroom saw the situation in hand.

He throws Nate out of the bathroom.

Matt Casey was just coming from the kitchen.

"Severide what's going on here?"asked Brian Otis.

"Peeping tom was taking photos of Alexis coming out of the shower"answered Kelly Severide.

Nate turns towards the others. "How was I supposed to know there was a kid in there?"asked Nate.

"Maybe you heard that my wife was gonna be taking a shower"answered Matt Casey.

"Except you got my niece instead"answered Sylvie Brett.

25 minutes later

Alexis was still sitting in the bathroom on the bench.

Matt Casey, Stella, Gabriella, Kelly Severide and Sylvie were talking to their chief informed him in what happens moments ago.

15 minutes later

Footsteps coming into the bathroom.

"Alexis"answered Stella kneeling down to her niece's level.

No answer.

"Alexis, everything will be OK"answered Stella again.

Alexis finally stood up. "Everything will not be OK"answered Alexis walking out of the bathrooms.

Gabriella was with Sylvie out on a call.

Kelly and Matt were in the kitchen eating lunch.

Alexis walks by the kitchen.

"Alexis!"answered Joe.

Those who were in the kitchen saw Alexis just walked towards the entrance of the garage.

Stella informed Kelly in what was going on with Alexis.

Who informs Matt Casey what was going on also.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It's been over 3 weeks since the bathroom incident, during that time Stella and Brian Otis had an accident during a fire.

Truck was down a person, until they get someone else temporary.

Alexis doesn't like Jake McFarland one bit.

He believes that Brian Otis will never come back to the firehouse.

Jackie is Jake's 18 year niece who lives with him during school year, since her parents were transfer.

"Hey! Rookie make some lunch"answered Christopher Herrmann.

Jake turns towards Christopher. "Stella can make lunch, she's a rookie before me"answered Jake.

Christopher and Matt Casey talking together away from the kitchen area of the firehouse.

Now the bakery's owners wife and daughter came to the firehouse to make lunch for the gang, well tried to.

Sorry! We do not let outsiders make food for anyone at the firehouse"answered Alexis.

"We wanted to make some food for you guys"answered the daughter of the baker

"Who are you?"asked Jake

"You would have to ask my dad first"answered Alexis heading back inside the kitchen.

3 hrs later

Joe warns Matt Casey not to eat the food it's gross.

Alexis comes back into the kitchen with some bags in her hands.

Baker's wife and daughter turned towards Alexis.

"Who are you?"asked the baker's daughter.

"My name is Alexis Casey-daughter to Captain Matt Casey and Detective Jay Halstead"answered Alexis

Jake chokes on his water.

Coughing

"Would you like some lunch? We made plenty"answered the wife.

"No! Thanks! like I said before we do not let outsiders inside the firehouse"answered Alexis.

"Sorry!"answered the daughter and wife-leaving the firehouse.

Jake turns towards Captain Matt Casey. "You didn't say had a daughter were gay?"asked Jake.

Gabriella turns towards Jake. "Alexis is adopted-no my husband isn't gay"snapped Gabriella.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

5 months later

Gabriella Dawson and Matt Casey had a fight it wasn't good.

Finding out she couldn't get pregnant-it was a huge straw.

Gabriella was talking to Stella and Sylvie in the kitchen by the counter.

"Matt! Doesn't understand I want to have a baby"answered Gabriella.

"A baby"answered Stella.

"Yes! i am willing to take the risk in having one again"answered Gabriella.

"What about adopting a baby?asked Sylvie

"No! I will not lose another child to go back to their biological parent"answered Gabriella.

Alexis was heading to the table-with a plate of food and drink in her hands.

"Gabriella! Think of Alexis she's adopted"answered Stella.

Gabriella sightly looks at the two girls. "Alexis will never be normal, plus Jay and Matt shared custody of her"answered Gabriella.

CRASH!

Those who were in the kitchen

Froze in what they were doing.

"Alexis! Are you alright?"asked Joe.

"Here, let us help you clean this up"answered Trudy who was visiting her husband at the firehouse.

Alexis just races out of the kitchen

Stella follows Alexis.

Kelly was in his office doing paperwork, when Alexis came into the office.

Slammed his office doorway.

Kelly looked up.

Alexis looked at Kelly. "Sorry! I'm heading off with Aunt Trudy to the police station"answered Alexis.

Walking out of his office.

Matt Casey was just coming out of the bathroom.

Kelly was confused in what was going on.

2 weeks later

Alexis had refused to budge anywhere near the firehouse.

She was talking to William and Connor at the hospital.

"Ms. Dawson is right"answered Alexis.

"Alexis is something bothering you?"asked Connor sitting down on a chair in the break room.

"Yes! I need you two to share custody of me"answered Alexis.

"Alexis! Jay is doing a great job as a dad'answered Natalie.

"Ms. Dawson was right, I will never be normal as a 18 year old should be, then I'm moving out of Chicago"answered Alexis about to leave the break room.

William stops his niece from going anywhere.

"What did Gabriella say to you, Alexis?"asked William.

"Overheard her talking to Stella and Sylvie in the kitchen 2 weeks ago"answered Alexis.

4 days later

Two people showed up at the firehouse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

2 people showed up at the firehouse.

Lt. Matt Casey was in the kitchen drinking coffee with the others.

"Lt. Casey there are people who are here to see you"answered Sylvie Brett.

Kelly Severide was sitting reading the news paper.

"Who are you two?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

"Lt. Casey you have been served"answered a court assistant.

Letter stating Two things

1: A divorced from Gabriella Dawson

2-Revoking custody of Alexis Halstead.

Matt stands up now, looks at the court people. "You gotta be kidding me?"asked Matt.

"What does the letter say?"asked Joe.

"Revoking parental rights to Alexis Halstead"answered Matt Casey leaving the kitchen.

Stella and Kelly followed Matt Casey towards his office in private.

"Lt. Casey the custody issue might have to do with Gabriella Dawson she said something pretty nasty things about Alexis"answered Stella.

Kelly looks at Stella. "When did this happen?'asked Kelly.

"6 days ago"answered Stella.

"Why! Are you telling me now?"asked Matt Casey.

"Sylvie and I know what Gabriella said about Alexis"answered Stella.

"Does Alexis know what Gabriella said about her?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

Stella nods her head.

"Well Alexis isn't here at the firehouse"answered Kelly pointing it out.

Matt dials a phone number.

Phone ringing.

"Come on pick up the phone"murmured Matt.

(At the library getting more books out)

Alexis felt her cell-phone vibrated.

Gotten permission from Jay to be at the library to get some books.

Then was heading back to the precinct 21st police station.

2 hrs later at the break room at the police station.

"Alexis! Lt. Casey was trying to reach you"answered Kim coming into the break room.

Alexis looks up from working on some books for school. "Thanks"answered Alexis.

"Your welcome"answered Kim heading backs towards her desk.

Jay was talking to Haley his new partner at the desk.

Alexis comes walking over to them.

Haley pokes Jay in the shoulders.

"Did you want something?'asked Jay towards Haley.

"I believe your daughter wants something"answered Adam.

Jay turns around sees Alexis standing there. "Alexis! Is there something you needed?"asked Jay.

"Do you have time to talk for a couple minutes alone?"answered Alexis.

Jay and Alexis head towards the break room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

2 days later

Jay was speechless in what Alexis was saying to him. He calls Will at work. "Dr. Halstead we need to talk"answered Jay.

(Will was just getting off of work)

"Hello! Jay what up's?"asked Will.

Connor Rhodes was just coming from the break room area.

"Connor do you mind taking a drive to the station, Jay is confused in what's going on with Alexis"answered Will.

"Sure"answered Connor.

25 minutes later

3 of them were in the break room.

"Alexis asks me if the two you can join custody with Matt and I"answered Jay.

Will groans.

"Detective Halstead! Alexis didn't tell you what happen at the firehouse like 5 months ago"answered Connor.

"No! Is something wrong?"asked Jay.

Adam knocks on the doorway to the break room. "Lt. Casey and Lt. Severide are here to speak to you guys'answered Adam.

5 of them are talking.

"Stella informed me what happen at the firehouse, it involves Gabriella- my ex-"answered Matt.

"I want to know why the court is revoking my rights as a dad?"asked Lt. Matt Casey.

"Alexis ask us at the hospital if Connor and I would be part of the custody with Jay and you"answered Will.

"Do know that Alexis is 18 years old"answered Adam walking into the break room.

Groaning.

"Adam! Do you know where Alexis is right now?"asked Kelly.

"She wasn't at the firehouse"answered Matt.

"Kim and Haley took Alexis shopping"answered Adam.

"Shopping"answered Kelly.

"Grocery store"answered Adam heading back towards his desk.

"We need to talk to Alexis"answered Jay.

4 days later

At the house.

Alexis was working on a puzzle.

Foot steps coming into the room.

Watching her closely.

"Alexis! The others are here"whispered Kelly.

Stella and Sylvie were at the meeting.

"Gabriella told us that Alexis weren't be a normal 18 year"answered Stella.

6 of the guys groaned.

"Man! Alexis overheard it"answered Will.

"Alexis! Why didn't you say anything in what happen?"asked Jay.

"Why do you want Connor and Will on the custody?"asked Kelly.

Alexis is looking at them.

"Aren't we doing a great job as a dad"asked Matt.

"I'm sorry OK! The two of you have the dangerous jobs, just thought adding Uncle Will and Uncle Connor would help with the situation"cried Alexis racing out of the house in a flash of lightening.

"Alexis! Wait a minute'shouted Adam.

Too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

2 weeks later after finding out the incident with Alexis.

Everyone was watching Alexis carefully through.

Alexis knew that Matt, Kelly and Jay would check on her before heading to their bedrooms at night time.

Drinking tea at the firehouse, reading a book at the table.

Everyone was doing something different at the firehouse.

"Alexis! How are you doing?"asked Trudy.

"OK!"answered Alexis.

"Can always come to me need anything"answered Trudy saying goodbye to her husband.

Mouch was sitting on the couch.

Christopher Herrmann was drinking coffee.

"Alexis! Can we get you anything?"asked Joe.

"No! Thank you"answered Alexis taking a sip of her tea.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

Everyone races towards the trucks or Ambulance.

4 hrs later group arrived back to the firehouse.

Alexis wasn't in the kitchen, through there was food on the table.

"Pie"answered Joe.

"Sandwich"answered Brian.

Stella and Sylvie were in the locker room.

Alexis had another melt-down-was sitting in the shower.

"Has anyone seen Alexis?"asked Kelly.

"No"answered Christopher.

"Are her things still in the office?"asked Capp.

"Bags are still in Lt. Casey office"answered Kelly.

"Better go find her"answered Joe.

Didn't have to go that far.

Stella founded Alexis curled in the shower. "Severide"shouted Stella.

Kelly Severide comes racing into the shower rooms/ locker rooms. "What's wrong?"asked Kelly.

"Found Alexis in the shower,she's refusing to budge out of it"answered Sylvie.

"Go get Casey"answered Kelly.

Kelly kneels down to Alexis level. "Alexis"answered Kelly.

Alexis stares at them.

Stella had raced towards Lt. Matt Casey office-informed him what was going on.

Matt Casey comes into the locker/shower room,saw Kelly sitting in front of Alexis form.

Grabbing a towel from his locker-kneels down to Alexis level.

"Alexis, sweetie can you come out"answered Matt.

Shakes her head.

"No"answered Alexis.

"Why don't you want to come out?"asked Stella.

"Not wanted"answered Alexis.

Kelly, Matt and Stella knew that Alexis was having a melt-down.

"I want to go home"answered Alexis.

"We still have shift for another 8 more hrs, can you wait"answered Kelly.

"I want to go home"answered Alexis slowly making her way out of the shower-walking out.

Heading towards where her bags were.

"Alexis"answered Matt Casey standing by his doorway to the office.

Alexis sightly turns towards Matt and Kelly standing by their office doorway. "Your back"answered Alexis.

"Yes! Can you tell us why want to go home?'asked Kelly.

"I want to lay down"answered Alexis.

"Can lay here-until shift is over"answered Matt.

"Or back into the kitchen"answered Kelly.

Alarms sounded again.

"See you"answered Matt Casey.

1 hr later

Group comes back to the station.

Noticed that something was off.

"Matt! Alexis bag is missing"answered Kelly.

"Our daughter knows better to leave without telling us"answered Matt.

Temporary secretary informed that Alexis went home early.

Dialing a number.

"Come on pick up the phone"answered Matt Casey.

(At the house)

Alexis was in a lot pain-had wince.

"Alexis are you alright?"asked Natalie.

"No! I'm not feeling that great, migraine"answered Alexis.

"I'm going to let Will and Connor know"answered Natalie.

"Sorry, for calling you to pick me up at the station"answered Alexis.

"You need to rest, Will knew something was up"answered Natalie whose worried about her niece.

2 hrs later

Will came home to see Alexis, Natalie had informed him she wasn't feeling well.

"Natalie! Thanks for staying with Alexis, Jay knows what's going on with Alexis. How is she doing?"asked Will.

"Not doing so well, she just gotten sick 15 minutes ago"answered Natalie.

Will heads upstairs to his check on Alexis.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Will had just felt Alexis forehead-she was burning up, calls Jay at work. "Jay! Letting you know that Alexis has a fever, no I'm on lunch break right now"answered Will.

(Police Station)

Adam had answered Jay's phone on the desk. "Detective Halstead! Will is on the phone"shouted Adam.

"Thanks"answered Jay taking the phone from Adam.

Hearing what his brother has to say.

"Pretty sure can come home early, does Lt. Casey know?"asked Jay.

Hanging up the phone.

Adam looks up at Jay at his desk. "Is something wrong?"asked Adam.

"Alexis has a fever,Will is on his lunch break. I'm heading home to be with my daughter"answered Jay.

2 hrs later

Jay was watching some movie on the television, he just check on Alexis.

Footsteps coming into the house.

Matt and Kelly came home early.

"Where's is Alexis?"asked Kelly.

"Upstairs in my room'answered Jay.

"I don't understand why our daughter didn't tell us she wasn't feeling well. We would had understand she just wanted to come home early"answered Matt.

Kelly had walked up the stairs-to check on Alexis who was supposed to be in Jay's bedroom.

No sign of Alexis anywhere.

Kelly walked back downstairs. "Jay! Are you sure that Alexis was supposed to be in your bedroom asleep? She's not in the bedroom"answered Kelly.

all 3 of the them raced upstairs in a flash.

Alexis was in a lot of pain-was currently sitting in the tub.

"Alexis"answered Jay.

"Can you tell us where?"asked Kelly.

Suddenly rushed towards the toilet-throwing up again.

Door opens to the bathroom.

"Alexis"answered Matt.

"Make it stop"begged Alexis.

Her form shaking.

Only wearing a towel at the moment.

5 days later

Alexis had no fever, but still was weak.

Couldn't do much at the house.

"Alexis"whispered a voice.

Alexis shifts away from the voice.

Groaning. "Go away"answered Alexis.

Connor wasn't due to work until later was watching Alexis at the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It's been over 3 weeks now since Alexis was sick.

"Alexis"answered Kelly who want to wake Alexis up from her room this morning.

Alexis wasn't in her room, that was worrying Kelly.

He had walked downstairs where the others were getting ready for work.

"Have any of you seen Alexis?"asked Kelly.

"Ya! Haley and Alexis went for a run"answered Jay drinking coffee.

"Is our daughter still having nightmares at night?"asked Connor.

"Not we know of'answered Will.

2 hrs later

Alexis stayed home at the house-she didn't want to go to the firehouse.

"I'm not due on shift until later"answered Will.

Connor was already at work

Jay was just leaving to go to work.

Matt and Kelly left 5 hrs ago, would check during lunch time.

"I need to get going"answered Jay.

About to head to work.

Until Alexis came racing out of the house.

"Alexis, wait a minute"answered Will and Jay at once.

"Gonna be late"answered Alexis.

"late for what, I can drive you"answered Will.

"Bringing food to the firehouse"answered Alexis.

3 hrs later

Alexis brought bags of food to the firehouse.

Kelly was in the garage saw Alexis coming up the driveway. "Alexis what are you doing here? Thought didn't want to come today"answered Kelly.

"Brought some food for your firehouse"answered Alexis heading inside.

Matt was reading the newspaper.

"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Christopher.

Matt turns sees his daughter.

"OK! Brought some food to your firehouse"answered Alexis setting the bags down on the counter.

Heading towards Lt. Casey office.

Matt get's up from where he is sitting.

Alexis goes into Lt. Casey office saw the book she had left there.

"Alexis! How are you really feeling?"asked Matt.

Matt is sitting down in his chair.

Alexis not sure she can ask him.

"Alexis, is something bothering you?"asked Kelly who is standing there at the doorway.

"I know that Jay and you usually check on me at night"whispered Alexis.

"Alexis! What's really bothering you?"asked Kelly.

"Nothing you can't fix"whispered Alexis.

2 seconds later.

Alarms sounded

Ambulance 61

"I will see you guys at home later"answered Alexis leaving the firehouse.

Kelly and Matt watch Alexis leave the firehouse.

"Something is bothering Alexis"answered Kelly.

"Wish I would know what it is"answered Matt going to do some paperwork.

Alexis arrives at the police station, knowing Jay would be at work.

Jay was sitting in the break room-reading something.

"Jay! Alexis is here"answered Kim.

"Thanks"answered Jay.

Alexis comes into the break room-with a bag.

"Alexis! How are you feeling?"asked Adam.

at first Alexis doesn't say anything.

"Uncle Adam! Can you leave"answered Alexis.

"Sure, got paperwork to do"answered Adam.

"Alexis is something bothering you?"answered Jay.

"Nothing that you can't fix"murmured Alexis.

"Try me"answered Jay.

"Uh! Not here-at the house"answered Alexis.

Voight comes into the break room. "Halstead we got to go"answered Henry.

8 hrs later

Alexis was laying down in her underwear-under the blankets she currently sleeping underneath.

Jay, Matt and Kelly came home early they were worried about Alexis.

"Alexis"shouted Kelly.

Jay finds Alexis fast asleep on the bed. "Found our daughter"answered Jay.

"Wondered what she wanted us for?"asked Matt.

"Mention to me at work can't fix it at the office"answered Jay.

Kelly said he was going to the movies with Sylvie and Stella.

"Gonna go take a shower"answered Jay heading towards his room to change.

Matt watches Alexis for a moment.

Gently takes the towel away from her sleeping form.

Alexis felt Matt taking the towel from the bed-she slowly opens her eyes.

Yawning a little bit. "Daddy! Your home early"whispered Alexis.

Matt sits down on a chair. "Alexis is something bothering you? Can tell me"answered Matt.

"Can we go to your room?"answered Alexis.

Matt carries Alexis in his arms.

Sits down on the couch-he sometimes uses.

"Can tell me now"answered Matt.

"How come you never touch me?"asked Alexis.

Matt Casey was confused now. "Alexis, I do touch you"answered Matt.

Alexis shakes her head. "Only touching my arm, back or forehead. Those do not count"answered Alexis.

Jay comes and walks into Matt Casey room.

"I do not understand, where your going with this"answered Jay.

"Jay and Matt only touch my arm,back or forehead when I'm asleep, those do not count. Also take my temperature in my bum"answered Alexis.

"Sweetie we do not touch you-when your in child like state"answered Jay.

"We could get into trouble'answered Matt.

Alexis suddenly walks out of Matt Casey bedroom. "See I told you couldn't fix it-I'm 18 years old right now. Know what-I'm revoking parental rights on both of you"answered Alexis.

Slamming her bedroom door closed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alexis had refused to talk to Jay Halstead and Matt Casey for the passed 18 days now.

Kelly was wondering what was going on

"Casey! What's going on?"asked Kelly.

Matt Casey groans-he just wants things back to normal. "Alexis said she was revoking parental rights on Jay and I"answered Matt.

"Why?"asked Stella.

"Stating that touching her on the arm, back and forehead do not count"answered Matt.

Stella is thinking a moment. "You mean by touching on the?"asked Stella.

"Yes! We also only check her temperature"answered Jay.

Since they were at the house.

Alexis was not at the house-at the hospital in the cafeteria working on a project.

"Goes to the hospital with Connor and Will-stays there until shift ends, some days"answered Kelly.

Stella looks at Jay and Matt. "Fix it"answered Stella.

"Stella it's not that simple-we could get into trouble with the law"answered Jay.

(Will and Connor at the hospital)

April says something to Will. "Dr. Halstead-Alexis should do something besides coming to the cafeteria every 3 days. Is something wrong?"asked April.

Will putting something into his lockers. "Alexis isn't on speaking terms with Jay or Matt for the passed 18 days right now. She will not tell Connor or I what's wrong"answered Will.

"Well she's in the cafeteria"answered Sara Reese.

Connor Rhodes takes a short break-knows that his daughter is in the cafeteria.

"Alexis"answered Connor sitting down on a chair.

Alexis looks up. "Hello! Dr. Rhodes how is everything?"asked Alexis taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Alexis! Know something is wrong, can tell me"whispered Connor.

"Not here"answered Alexis working on some papers.

"OK! Can tell me at the house"answered Connor.

Will sees that Connor is talking to his niece, kneels down to Alexis level. "Sweetie! You need to forgive Jay and Matt-they need to know"answered Will.

"They already know-refusing to do anything about it-I'm legal age"answered Alexis.

Connor beeper goes off. "See you at the house"answered Connor leaving.

Will takes Connor seat, he knows what's going on with his niece. "Sweetie-Jay doesn't want to lose custody of you-your hurting him"answered Will.

Slam

Alexis stands up quickly. "Guess I was wrong in coming here to the hospital-don't bothered waiting on me at the house"answered Alexis.

Will dials-Jay's cell-phone.

At the house.

Jay answers his cell-phone. "Will! Wait a minute Alexis left, do you know where she was heading off too?"asked Jay.

Started to storm outside.

Alexis was at the park-looking at the lake.

It's been over 15 hrs later

No sign of Alexis coming home to the house.

"We need alert everyone to look for Alexis"answered Jay.

"We will find her"answered Kim.

"We need to look for places she would go off too"answered Haley.

Haley, Antonio, Adam, Kim, Jay, Will, Connor, Kelly,Stella, Sylvie and Matt looked at different places.

"We could check the park, Alexis likes this place at the park"answered Haley.

Looking at her partner.

Jay is worried about Alexis.

"Hope we find her in time, it's really storming outside"answered Adam.

Adam had gone with Haley and Jay.

He was the one driving the car.

Alexis was sitting on the ground-soaked wet pavement. "No! know one wants me"answered Alexis.

Shaking.

Adam, Haley and Jay raced towards the lake.

Haley spots Alexis. "Guys! Spotted Alexis"answered Haley.

"OH MY God! Alexis"answered Jay racing towards his daughter.

Alexis felt someone pick her up the ground. "Let me go"cried Alexis.

Racing towards the car now.

Wrapping Alexis up in a spare jacket.

Shaking through.

"We found Alexis at the park"answered Jay texting Will.

30 minutes later

Jay walks into the house with Alexis in his arms.

"Alexis! Why would you go off like that, we were worried sick"answered Connor.

Shaking.

"Sorry"answered Alexis.

Shaking their heads.

"Your grounded, young lady-coming with us to the firehouse"answered Kelly.

Everyone else leaves to go home.

"We need to get these wet clothes off of you first"answered Stella.

Offering to help with situation in hand.

Connor and Will beepers go off.

They left to go work.

Alexis heads upstairs to change into clean clothes.

"Stella! You can go do what your doing with Sylvie"answered Jay.

"Are you sure?'asked Stella.

"We can take care of Alexis for now"answered Matt.

"You better fix that problem"answered Stella leaving with Kelly and Sylvie.

Jay and Matt head upstairs to check on Alexis.

Who was sitting in the tub-soaking in a hot bubble bath.

"Alexis"answered Matt walking into the room.

Jay kneels down to Alexis level.

Alexis was still shaking through.

"Sorry! I will not revoke your parental rights"answered Alexis.

"We do not like seeing you hurt"answered Matt.

Wincing a little bit.

"Alexis how old are you right now?"asked Jay.

"18"answered Alexis.

"Come find us when your done with the tub"answered Matt leaving the bathroom.

Jay leaves the bathroom also.

1 hr Alexis didn't come to fine either of them.

She was sounded asleep on the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

3 months later

Something had happen to Alexis she was shot.

Alvina Stone had escaped New York City-came wanting revenge against Alexis.

Was killed by Haley.

3 other people were killed through.

Voight wants answers. "I want to know how Alvina came back from New York City, shooting one of my own?"shouted Henry.

"We are getting no answers from Tara Flack operation"answered Kevin.

"How is Peter Stone taking the news, that his daughter well is dead?"asked Adam.

"Where in the hell is Halstead?"asked Henry.

"At the hospital with Alexis, she was shot"answered Antonio.

"Get him back here right now"bellowed Henry.

Trudy Platt comes walking into the intelligence office. "Detectives! You are currently off this case"answered Trudy.

"The hell we aren't"answered Henry.

"Sorry! There's nothing we can do about it"answered Kim.

(At the hospital)

Jay was sitting in a chair-private hospital room.

Connor walks into the room.

Will comes to check on his niece and brother. "Jay! Go home"answered Will.

Jay shakes his head. "I can't leave Alexis alone"answered Jay.

"Alexis will not be alone here, we will be here"answered Connor.

"There are uniform officers standing by the door"answered Maggie.

"How long will our daughter be here?"asked Matt who came by on his lunch break.

"Depends on Alexis, she hasn't awaken up yet"answered April.

4 days later

Alexis had vanished into thin air.

Jay was at work, while getting the call from the hospital.

Standing up now.

"What do you mean my daughter isn't at the hospital? Better look for her"yelled Jay angrily.

"Jay! What's going on man?"asked Kevin.

"Uniform officers were found drugged up, Alexis isn't anywhere in site"answered Jay.

"Come on we shall drive to the hospital"answered Adam.

Matt, Stella and Kelly were at the hospital

Feds were there.

"What are the Feds doing here?"asked Stella.

Agent Francis Summers coming towards them. "Ms. Flack sent us here to help with the situation"answered Francis.

"We want how Alvina came to Chicago, shot my niece"asked Stella.

"She was supposed to be in school and volunteering at the time"answered a voice.

"Erin Lindsey what are you doing here?"asked Kelly.

"I work for the FBI remember, came here to help"answered Erin.

Jay, Kim and Adam were shocked in seeing Erin standing before them.

"Erin what are you doing here?"answered Kim.

Erin partner came walking towards them.

"Find anything?"asked Erin.

"It's not good"answered Amanda Caine.

Everyone is watching the recording.

Jay sits down.

2 months later

No sign of Alexis anywhere in Chicago.

It was getting on everyone nerves.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

2 months later

Still no signed of Alexis anywhere in Chicago.

Will Halstead was looking at some papers at the hospital.

Natalie manning walks over to him. "Any luck in finding Alexis?"asked Natalie.

Will looks up. "No! Jay, Erin whose back in Chicago by the way-are worried"answered Will.

Maggie looks up. "Incoming"answered Maggie.

Ethan said something to his coworkers. "Maybe Alexis doesn't want to be found-left Chicago"answered Ethan.

Will smacks his forehead. "I gotta call Jay"answered Will.

(Police Station)

Jay is working at his desk.

Erin Lindsey was working with the intelligence unit for awhile now.

Phone rings at his desk.

"Hello"answered Jay.

15 minutes later

"Jay! Who was that?"asked Adam.

"Will, called to informed me that my daughter could have left Chicago"answered Jay.

"Then we need to check airports, trains and cars"answered Kim.

(New Orleans)

Alexis kidnappers had brought her to New Orleans-where she was brought to the local hospital with no memories of her life before then.

walking into NCIS: headquarters.

Adopted daughter to agent Christopher Lasalle

"Alexis, what are you doing here?"asked Sebastian.

"My tutor had an emergency"answered Alexis sitting down in the break room.

"Well your dad is on a case"answered Sebastian.

"Just gonna make some snacks, work on some homework"answered Alexis sitting down in the break room.

3 hrs later

group arrived back.

"Christopher! Alexis is here in the break room"answered Sebastian.

"My daughter is supposed to be at home with her tutor"answered Christopher.

Tammy comes walking into the office with a cupcake.

"Where did you get that?"asked Sonja

"In the kitchen-it was on the table-along with Alexis doing homework"answered Tammy.

Christopher walks into the kitchen. "Alexis! What happen?"asked Christopher.

"My tutor had a family Emergency-she dropped me off here"answered Alexis.

2 hrs later

Alexis tutored walked in with her fiance who works for the Feds.

"Molly! What are you doing here?"asked Christopher.

"My fiance James has some bad news-that involves your adopted daughter"answered Molly.

Group talking upstairs in a private office.

"I had to talk to the office in New York City-who directed me to one of their agents in Chicago"answered James.

"What does this have to do with Alexis?"asked Dwayne.

"Alexis is the adopted daughter to Lt. Matt Casey and Detective Jay halstead in Chicago,she went missing 2 months now-age is 18 years old"answered Molly.

NCIS Agents were shocked.

"Gonna be a problem, Alexis doesn't remember anything 2 months ago"answered Tammy pointing it out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Erin Lindsey and Amanda Caine flew down to New Orleans to bring Alexis home to Chicago.

It wasn't a pretty sight to them at least.

"Sorry! You can't take Alexis Lasalle home with you to Chicago"answered Dwayne Pride.

"Why! Her dads have been waiting"answered Amanda.

"My adopted daughter doesn't remember what happen 2 months ago"answered Christopher.

"Daughter"answered Erin.

"Yes, Daughter"answered Tammy.

"Were are Alexis kidnappers then?'asked Erin.

"Well! They are dead"answered Sonja.

Sebastian comes walking into the office. "Guys aren't gonna like whose Alexis biological parents are, why she's been in a foster home for the past 11 years"answered Sebastian.

"What aren't we gonna like?"asked Dwayne.

"Dr. Wade did a blood sample on Alexis-well she's related to Christopher Lasalle"answered Sebastian.

Erin Lindsey and Amanda Caine sit down.

"How's is Alexis related?"asked Tammy.

"Christopher happens to be her uncle by blood"answered Sebastian.

"Does Alexis know anything about her biological parents?"answered Erin.

8 weeks later

Alexis was starting to remember certain things about her background.

Knew she was related to Christopher Lasalle-and Maureen Rhodes-her biological birth mom-died when she was 7 years-her dad-was a sperm donor-never met him.

Went into Foster care for the past 9 years in her life-moving around a lot.

Was back in Chicago with her uncle of course.

At the court house

Along with Connor Rhodes, Will Halstead, Jay halstead, Matt Casey and Christopher Lasalle.

Maureen Rhodes-a cousin to Connor Rhodes.

Alexis wanted to add Christopher as part of the custody agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Everyone was at the local park for the July 4th celebration.

Early in the afternoon

Christopher Lasalle came up to spend some time with his niece-gotten to know 2 months ago.

Alexis was curled against Will on the blanket.

"Will, We can take Alexis from you"answered Matt Casey coming over to sit down.

"It's OK she's fine"answered Will.

"Your gonna have to get up some point to get food and bathroom time"answered April.

2 hrs later

Alexis was sitting in between Connor and Jay at a table.

"Alexis"answered Kelly.

Bringing some food over to the table.

Alexis just stares at the people.

"Here brought some food over"answered Stella.

Almost everyone digs into the delicious food.

"Dad"answered Alexis racing towards Christopher Lasalle.

Hugging her to his chest.

Matt Casey was watching everything going on right now.

"Thanks! For letting me spend some time with Alexis"answered Christopher.

"Are you hungry?"asked Trudy.

"Sure"answered Christopher.

3 hrs later

Alexis was soaking in the tub-at the house.

Knocked of the doorway.

"Alexis"answered a voice.

Downstairs in the kitchen.

"Something is up with Alexis, she hasn't touch any food at the party"answered Stella.

"Guys, have to remember that Alexis was kidnapped like 5 months ago-doesn't even remember anything about us"answered Jay pointing it out.

"Gonna go check on her"answered Sylvie.

"I will go with you"answered Christopher.

25 minutes later

Alexis was sounded asleep in her bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31;

8 days later after Christopher Lasalle went back to New Orleans after his time off with his adopted niece-Alexis.

Alexis was at the firehouse-working on a puzzle.

"Alexis"answered a voice.

Alexis sightly turns towards the voice.

Matt Casey was watching his daughter-he's worried through.

"Haven't touch any breakfast, aren't you hungry?"answered Sylvie.

Alexis races out of the kitchen-towards the bathrooms.

Kelly Severide happen to be out of the locker room, saw his niece.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"asked Kelly.

Alexis was shaking-having another episode.

"Stella"yelled Kelly.

Stella coming into the locker room-she had just finished getting ready for the rest of the day. "Severide something wrong?"answered Stella.

"Get Casey now, please"answered Kelly.

Stella races out of the bathroom.

Alexis had ended up in the shower-with water running.

Matt Casey came racing into the bathroom/locker room.

Stella comes with him.

"Severide, what's wrong?"asked Matt.

"Alexis, something is wrong with in the shower with water running down"answered Kelly.

Alexis sense someone stepping into the shower-turns off the water.

Stella grabs a towel.

hands it to Matt.

Matt Casey gently wrapped Alexis with the towel, just cradles his daughter.

"I'm sorry, sorry"answered Alexis.

"sweetie what are you sorry for?"asked Stella.

"I can't remember"answered Alexis.

"Alexis can Stella help you with a change of clothes"answered Kelly.

Matt feels Alexis clinging to him. "Severide! I got it"answered Matt.

Matt texts Jay at work, letting him know what happen at work.

Alexis was now asleep on Matt Casey's bed-curled against him.

Knocked on the doorway.

Will halstead had picked up his niece at the firehouse, after getting a call from Jay. "Jay, call me to pick up Alexis"answered Will.

Matt Casey slowly sits in his chair. "I'm worried Alexis had an episode a couple hrs ago"answered Matt.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

It's been over 2 weeks since the incident with Alexis.

Alexis was currently sounded asleep through on the couch-at the house.

Kim, Stella, Trudy and Sylvie were at the house too having a girl's night over.

Jay wouldn't be home in 3 hrs.

Working another late night shift.

"Do you think we should move Alexis?"asked Sylvie pointing to where Alexis was curled up on the couch.

Trudy pulls a blanket over Alexis form. "Let her sleep, we can get one of the guys to move her"answered Trudy.

Guys were at the bar.

"Will should be home in like 1 hr"answered Kim.

4 hrs later

The guys came home early.

Will came home before anyone else.

Mouch had taken Trudy home earlier.

"How was the girls night out?"asked Jay.

"Where's Alexis?"asked Kelly.

"Sounded asleep upstairs, Will carried Alexis to bed"answered Kim.

"More like 15 minutes of the movie-Alexis was out"answered Stella.

"Probably because she was in pain, Trudy gave Alexis some medicine"answered Sylvie.

During the night

Screaming could be heard.

Doors slamming open.

Alexis was sitting up-screaming through.

Jay, Matt and Will came racing into the room.

"Alexis"answered Will.

Alexis shaking again.

"Alexis,we are here"whispered Jay.

"daddy"whispered Alexis.

"I'm here"answered Matt Casey.

Rocking Alexis in his arms.

Stella and Kelly stood at the door.

"Guys! Need any help?"asked Kelly.

"We got it from here"answered Will.

18 hrs later

like at the firehouse station.

"You guys look tired"answered Mouch.

Matt Casey drinking some coffee.

"Alexis had a nightmare last night, took Jay and I to get her back to sleep again"answered Matt.

"Where is Alexis right now?"asked Christopher Hermann.

"In my office"answered Matt Casey drinking another sip of coffee.

"Lt. I could take over for you today, need some sleep"answered Hermann.

foot steps could be heard coming into the kitchen.

"Casey, Where's Jay?"asked Alexis.

Matt Casey turns sightly around-sees Alexis wide awake. "Jay is at work, is something wrong?"asked Matt Casey.

"I want daddy"answered Alexis.

Matt Casey gently picks Alexis in his arms,leaves the kitchen area.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

It's been over 4 months now

Alexis hasn't had any set-backs. Once in a while she would wake up due to a nightmare, one that can't be fixed.

Right now was currently working on a project at the house.

"Alexis"shouted a voice.

Alexis doesn't hear the person yelling her name out-because was listening to some music.

"We are home"answered Connor.

Connor and Will came home early from work.

"Did Alexis leave without telling anyone?"asked Connor.

They found Kim making a snack.

"Kim! Where's Alexis?"asked Will.

"Working on a project in one of the rooms"answered Kim.

"Thanks"answered Will heading upstairs.

Connor takes a sip of water. "Where is everyone else?"asked Connor.

"Adam went to the grocery store to get me some things, Jay should be home in 1 hr. Kelly and Matt are running late"answered Kim.

Kim was resting at the house-after getting shot in the leg.

"Should you be standing on that leg?"asked Connor.

"Just making Alexis a snack, will sit down"answered Kim.

"I can finished that"answered Connor.

"Thanks"answered Kim.

Will finds Alexis working on a project in 3 of the bedrooms-that were spared weren't used yet.

Alexis had news papers spread throughout the room.

Different kinds of paints cans were on the ground.

"Alexis"answered Will.

"I'm home"shouted Adam.

"Kitchen"answered Kim and Connor.

Will kneels down to Alexis level. "Alexis"answered Will.

Alexis froze when sensing someone touching her, looks up.

Does the only thing could think of at that time.

Screams

Racing towards her bedroom

Slamming it of course.

Connor and Adam raced up the stairs.

"Will, What happen?"asked Connor.

"Where's Alexis?"answered Adam.

"Bedroom, she slammed the door"answered Will.

"Guys, Is everything OK?"shouted Kim.

"Will be down in a minute, Kim"answered Adam.

Connor, Adam and Will walked towards where Alexis bedroom was.

Bedroom was closed through.

Knocking on the doorway.

"Alexis, It's Uncle Adam, can I come in?"asked Adam.

No answer

"Try opening the door"answered Connor.

No luck

"Great, She locked herself in the bedroom"groaned Will.

3 of them head downstairs.

Kim was reading something.

"Guys, Did something happen?"asked Kim.

"Alexis locked herself in her bedroom"answered Connor.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Alexis had fallen asleep during a foot ball game at the house.

She doesn't know how gotten upstairs through.

Everything was chaos right now

Natalie Manning had a bad case involving a wife being abused by her ex-husband.

William Halstead was working on some paper work.

Jay wasn't home much-due to working undercover for the past 2 weeks now.

Just gotten home like 2 days ago.

Matt Casey was working non stop at the firehouse for the past 5 days ago.

Same as Kelly Severide.

Stella Kidd was still on leave of duty for the time being.

Alexis could hear shouting downstairs.

Grab a baseball bat kept hidden upstairs in her bedroom.

Slowly making her way towards the media room.

Kim, Adam, Kevin, Tracy,Matt,Jay, Will, Kelly and Stella were watching an another game on television.

"Gonna grab another drink"answered Stella getting up from Kelly lap.

Froze in seeing Alexis standing there holding a bat.

"Uh, Severide you might want to come here"answered Stella.

Kelly Severide get's up he's sitting. "Is something wrong babe?"asked Kelly.

"Alexis is holding a bat"answered Stella.

"Gonna used the bathroom"answered Adam getting up from the couch.

He to froze in his spot. "Uh! Halstead come here"answered Adam.

Will and Jay looked at each other, both get up from where they were sitting at.

"Adam"answered Will.

Adam points towards Alexis.

"Alexis, What's wrong?"answered Jay heading towards his daughter.

Alexis takes step back from those in the house.

"Don't come any closer, I will hit you with this bat"shouted Alexis.

Shouting brought Matt Casey kneeling down.

"Sweetie, can you let go of the bat for me please"answered Matt.

Alexis shakes her head. "I can't, they will hurt you"answered Alexis.

"Who will hurt Casey?"asked Stella.

Alexis suddenly flew up the stairs in a flash of lightening.

Could hear foot steps coming up the stairs.

Shaking on the bed.

"Alexis"answered Jay sitting on the bed.

"Leave me alone"begged Alexis.

Alexis felt Jay gently rocking her in his arms.

"sweetie why did you have bat?"asked Kim.

"I heard shouting in the house'answered Alexis.

Kim and Jay shared a strange look.

"Uh, How did I get up to my room?"asked Alexis.

"Fell asleep during the afternoon. Uncle Connor brought you upstairs before he was headed to work"answered Matt Casey sitting on the bed.

"Oh"answered Alexis.

That's now Alexis was during the rest of the night-had fallen asleep in Jay's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

One of Alexis foster siblings-biological parent had died of a heart attack. It had taken over 4 weeks since-the incident on everyone.

One day Haley Upton saw Alexis walking towards a building, while she was on duty.

Not knowing this was a special place that Alexis went.

Trudy Platt knew about Alexis going to these special events, picking her up there. When Jay couldn't pick her up one day.

6 days later

Haley goes to Adam for information on Alexis. "Adam! You haven't heard anything strange with Alexis lately?"asked Haley.

Adam looks up eating a hamburger. "No, Jay didn't mention anything to me"answered Adam.

Antonio overhears Haley asking about Alexis. "Is something wrong with Alexis, that you need to know about?"asked Antonio.

Haley looks at the two. "I saw Alexis go into a building 6 days ago, assuming that Jay and Matt know where she is at"answered Haley.

"Where who is?"asked Jay walking up the stairs.

"Nothing"answered Haley.

"Haley mention she saw Alexis 6 days ago go into a building"answered Adam.

Haley glares at Adam.

"I really don't think its your business, what my niece is up to right now"answered Kim standing there.

"Doesn't Jay deserves to know where his daughter is seeking off too"answered Haley.

"Girls, Let's leave it for now. We have a case"answered Antonio.

6 hrs later

Firehouse 51

"How is everyone doing so far today?"asked Matt Casey.

"Hungry"answered Joe.

"How's is Alexis doing, since her friend's biological mother's death?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

"We there for her"answered Kelly Severide.

"Alexis had a set back a couple weeks ago"answered Sylvie.

"Where is Alexis right now?"answered Brian Otis.

"Not sure, Alexis should be at the firehouse in 20 minutes"answered Stella.

4 hrs later

Alexis hasn't shown up at the firehouse.

Was back at the house.

Diana-one of her foster siblings was there.

"Alexis! How do you deal with pain?"asked Diana.

Alexis looking up from working on a puzzle. "Have my adopted dads, their friends help with the situation in hand"answered Alexis.

"But my biological mother-she didn't want me as a child, but she was still my mom"answered Diana.

"Your lucky, I have no idea where my real parents are"answered Alexis.

"I do know she has 3 other siblings who don't know about me"answered Diana.

"What about your foster family?"asked Alexis.

"What about them?"asked Diana.

"Do they know your still grieving?"asked Alexis.

"Yes! But there are other kids in the house who are younger than me"answered Diana.

"Whose young?"asked a voice.

Will Halstead knew that Alexis wasn't at the firehouse, gotten off from work early.

"Uncle Will meet Diana Wilson-one of my foster siblings"answered Alexis.

"Alexis weren't you supposed to be at the firehouse like 4 hrs ago"answered Will.

"Sorry. Mr. Halstead that was my fault. I needed Alexis right now, going through a hard time"answered Diana.

"Diana do your foster parents know your here at the house"asked Will.

"Yes! My dad-Daniel dropped us off-he had to caught a flight to Los Angeles"answered Diana.

"Will, What are you doing here?"asked Kim who comes walking into the house.

"Severide texted Jay at work, who texted me at work-that Alexis wasn't at the firehouse-gotten off from work"answered Will.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

4 months ago-Diana Wilson became a part of the firehouse 51 family-Kelly Severide and Connor Rhodes would share custody of Diana as her adopted dads.

Right now Diana Wilson was visiting her foster family-spending the night there.

Joe Cruz was doing an undercover work-so he wasn't there to make lunch for the rest of firehouse.

"Gee! Whiz Cruz isn't there?"answered Christopher Herrmann.

"Man! I'm hungry"moaned Capp.

"Girls! We are on our own for lunch"answered Brian Otis.

Alarms sounded through out the house.

Alexis had just walked into the firehouse-just everyone left in their trucks and ambulance.

"Alexis! Weren't you supposed to be going to see Uncle Chris?"asked Kelly.

"change of plans, it's no big deal"answered Alexis.

1 hr later

Group arrives.

Alexis was currently in the kitchen-working on some project.

"Alexis! You are a life saver"answered Christopher.

"Thanks"answered Stella.

"How did you know?"asked Sylvie.

"How I know what?"answered Alexis.

"Making food for us?"asked Kim.

"When Cruz isn't there"answered Brian Otis.

"I always make something for the firehouse"answered Alexis making a grilled cheese and ham sandwich.

Kelly Severide walks into the kitchen-heads towards the counter. "Casey said he will be here shortly"answered Kelly.

15 minutes later

Alexis was drinking some juice at the table.

Matt Casey gets some food from the counter, sits down near Alexis at the table.

"Where did the food come from?"answered Matt.

Christopher, Capp and Brian Otis points towards Alexis.

"Alexis made it for us"answered Capp.

"I know your be hungry from working hard on the jobs, it's no big deal"answered Alexis.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?"asked Kim.

"No! I'm not really hungry"answered Alexis shifting away from the table.

Kim looks at Stella.

Stella knew something was up with Alexis, she stood up. "Gotta be right back"answered Stella.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Something terrible had happen to Alexis, was currently in the hospital.

Knows that she is being watch closely through.

"Alexis, brought you something to eat"answered Will sitting down on a chair in the private room.

Alexis blinks at Will.

Natalie comes walking into the room. "Will! How's Alexis doing?"answered Natalie.

Will turns towards his coworker. "Jay, Matt and I can't get Alexis to talk to us, we don't know why"answered Will leaving the plate of food on the table.

Natalie follows him to the break room. "Maybe something happen while Alexis was at the hospital for at least 1 week"answered Natalie.

Groans. "I'm not Alexis main doctor"answered Will.

Dr. Rachel Walsh is Alexis main doctor-she was new for a couple months now.

Came walking into the main area of the hospital.

"Dr. Walsh! Can you tell us what's going on with Alexis?"asked Will turning around.

"Sorry! I can't tell you that Dr. Halstead"answered Rachel.

Maggie turns towards the 3. "Incoming"answered Maggie.

"Thanks"answered Natalie.

Rachel heads over to to see Alexis. "Ms. Casey how are you feeling today?"asked Rachel.

Alexis blinks again. "When can I go home?"answered Alexis.

"Not for several days, were in a bad accident"answered Rachel.

Either of them knowing that Will can overheard the conversation going on.

"What can you remember?"asked Rachel.

"I was hit from behind, books fell away on the ground. I want my dad here"answered Alexis.

Will comes walking into the room. "I can call Jay at work"answered Will.

4 hrs later

Rachel was dismiss has Alexis main doctor.

She put a fit in the hallway.

"You have no right to dismiss me as Ms. Casey's doctor'answered Rachel.

Ms. Goodwin glares at Rachel. "This is my hospital, I did some digging at your last job. Your fired for practicing with out a license"answered Sharon.

Rachel turns towards the others. "This is your fault"answered Rachel.

"What are you talking about?"answered Kim Brugges.

Dr. Choi informed his coworkers he was the one taking over Alexis case.

"How is my daughter doing?"asked Jay.

"Alexis has a concussion from the fall, can leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon"answered Choi.

5 days later

Alexis was reading a book at the firehouse.

everyone was doing different things.

"Alexis how are you feeling? We heard have a concussion"answered Christopher Herrmann.

Alexis blinks at those at the table. "Fine"answered Alexis.

Kelly was doing some paperwork.

Matt Casey was doing something in his office.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Herrmann is something wrong?"answered Matt glaring up.

"I'm worried about Alexis, should she be here?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

"Dr. Choi said it was OK for Alexis to be here at the firehouse, due to the concussion"answered Stella walking by the offices.

"Well she hasn't eaten anything at breakfast"answered Otis coming towards them.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.


End file.
